<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Love by LouiseLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449904">Dance With Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise'>LouiseLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dance, Buck is the new teacher, Drabble, Eddie owns a dance studio, Fluff, M/M, They Dance Together, dance studio AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about Eddie and Buck dancing and stumbling to the ground.</p>
<p>This one was inspired by a discord conversation about a Dance AU, where Eddie owns a dance studio and Buck is the newly hired teacher.<br/>Please forgive the ridiculous title, I'd rather not spend more time crafting a good title than writing the fic itself ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world goes still as they fall onto one another on the floor, the music barely covering the sound of their beating hearts. 
</p>
<p>They lose balance and find bliss into each other’s eyes, and desire in the shortness of their breaths.</p>
<p>Eddie grips Buck’s arm, keeping them both grounded in the moment and at the same time, lost into what can come next. It only takes Buck biting at his lip for Eddie to lean forward and capture said lip with his mouth.</p>
<p>The music stops and they fill the quiet with kisses, like silent promises of love to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!<br/>Like always, kudos are joy, emojis make me smile and comments melt my heart ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>